Chasqueando los dedos
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Un gran porcentaje de la población es incapaz de chasquear los dedos, Nora Parks es una de esas personas. Pero ese es el menor de sus problemas cuando al caer la noche en el Museo, todas las figuras cobran vida. Entre nuevas figuras, espectáculos nocturnos, un exigente consejo del museo y su problema ansiedad tendrá que comprender el verdadero significado de familia. NATM 2
1. Prólogo: Buscando empleo

_**Prólogo: Buscando empleo**_

Nora Parks suspiro pensativa frente la puerta de la oficina de colocación de empleos, era la quinta vez en el año que necesitaba ir allí y no era porque estuviera del todo desempleada. Apenas ayer la habían despedido de su trabajo como mesera por la excusa de recorte de personal. No era tonta, la habían sustituido por una mesera mucho más joven y con atributos físicos mucho más grandes que los de ella. Realmente era difícil ser una mujer promedio de 27 años en New York, sin una carrera académica completa, tenía que mantenerse con tres trabajos llenos de horas extras y malas pagas, perder un trabajo no era nada bueno. Paso el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra al tiempo que miraba su reflejo en la puerta de cristal, sus abuelos habían sido latinos pero no le habían heredado nada extraordinario en ella, estatura promedio, piel morena, su molesto cabello rizado que era imposible peinar en su redondo rostro y sus ojos claros color miel.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que su apariencia no tenía nada que ver en su situación actual, era su personalidad tímida lo que siempre la detenía de poder prosperar. No era capaz de mantener una buena relación con sus compañeros de trabajo o sus jefes que aprovechaban su buena voluntad al hacerla pasar horas extras sin paga. Por esa misma timidez nunca había tenido un novio que le durará más de un año, de hecho que logrará durar más de un mes. Necesitaba un nuevo trabajo algo que pudiera ayudarla mejor, que no tuviera que estar corriendo de un extremo de la ciudad a otro con tal de llegar temprano y comer comida rápida entres esos tiempos, extrañaba cocinar algo decente pero no era capaz de mantener la cuenta de gas y electricidad al mismo tiempo. Con suerte lograba pagar la cuenta del modesto calentador eléctrico que tenía para los crueles inviernos de la gran manzana.

Se tragó todo el nerviosismo que pudo antes de empujar la puerta de la oficina. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo trabajo a como diera lugar.

Una vez que entró sintió que todo el color de su cara había desaparecido, la oficina estaba repleta y la lista de espera era enorme. "No debí de haber esperado tanto" se regaño mentalmente apuntándose en la aparentemente interminable lista . Una vez más suspiró, iba a sentarse para realizar la larga espera cuando una voz le llamó la atención.

"¿Nora?"-la mujer se giró para toparse con Debbie, la misma mujer que le había conseguido cada uno de los empleos que había perdido. –"Déjame adivinar"- habló la mujer mayor agitando la mano derecha y con la otra sujetando una taza de papel con humeante café –"Volvieron a despedirte"- Nora asintió al tiempo que empezó a sentir un nudo en su garganta –"Vuelvo a adivinar, ¿Del trabajo de mesera?- Nora sintió un ardor en los ojos al volver a asentir –"¡Ay Cariño!"- el tono en que lo dijo provocó una ansiedad en la joven mujer, tenía ganas de llorar pero por experiencia sabía que no debía hacerlo en la oficina, a nadie le gustaba eso. –"Sígueme"- dijo Debbie indicándole a Nora un pasillo, sin replicar y sintiendo que su ansiedad crecía por las miradas de la demás gente la mujer siguió a Debbie.

Debbie la guió a una sala de descanso con máquinas expendedoras y una máquina de café, en ese momento estaba totalmente vacio. La mujer mayor dejo su taza de café en una mesa indicándole a Nora que se sentará en el otro extremo mientras iba por una taza de agua caliente y una bolsa de té.

Nora aprovechó para controlar sus respiración y evitar a toda costa el llorar. Debía ser fuerte, tenía que superar todo esto, comenzó a tranquilizarse al momento que Debbie le ofreció la taza con té con un sobre de azúcar.

"¿Crema?"- preguntó.

"No, gracias"- respondió Nora sorprendiéndose de escuchar su propia voz, sorbió un poco del té, el agua estaba muy caliente pero le ayudó a disipar más el nudo en la garganta. Debbie asintió sentándose frente a ella.

"Cariño, voy a ser sincera contigo"- comenzó Debbie –"Tu currículum no es malo, eres buena trabajadora, tienes buenas referencias pero esta actitud tímida tuya te tiene estancada" –Nora asintió sin mirarla a los ojos, Debbie suspiró apesadumbrada, tenerla allí ya era un acto de bondad, ya la hubiera dado por perdida de no ser porque le daba lástima, sabía que la mujer era lista, que tenía posibilidades de hacer más y mejores cosas pero esa timidez que mantenía no la dejaba avanzar. "¿Qué puedo hacer contigo?" pensó mirándola, Nora seguía tomando su té sin quejarse de lo caliente que estaba el agua pero de repente dejo la taza en la mesa y se frotó las manos para aminorar el calor que la taza le proporcionaba, parecía que estaba allí cuando Debbie sintió una conexión, y recordó a alguien de hace un par de años. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

"Creo que tengo un trabajo para ti"- dijo Debbie llamando la atención por primera vez de Nora que la vio directamente a los ojos –"la paga es decente y ofrecen un servicio médico básico".

"¿En serio?"-preguntó curiosa Nora, un empleo en donde podría ahorrarse los gastos médicos, era algo que no podría permitirse perder.

"Es un poco pesado, necesitas tener la noche libre"- continuó la mujer mayor.

"¿En la noche?"-

"Si"- contestó Debbie sorbiendo un poco de café, el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente tibia para tomarla –"Es la guardia nocturna del Museo de Historia Natural, tengo el presentimiento que ese lugar te ayudará, quien sabe, tal vez pueda quitarte esa timidez tuya con un mágico chasquido de dedos" terminó chasqueando los dedos.

Nora no tuvo idea de como responder a eso.


	2. Cap 1: Contratada

**_Contratada_**

El lugar olía a humedad, ya estaba acostumbrada, su departamento o lo que hacía llamar como su departamento olía igual. Nora continuó por los pasillos del museo siguiendo las indicaciones del guía hasta el sótano, en donde al parecer estaría la persona de la entrevista de trabajo. ¿Por qué estaría el guardia en el sótano si había una perfecta sala de seguridad en el primer piso? Llegó a la puerta que decía "Calderas" y dio un firme golpe en la puerta, usualmente no tocaba de esa forma pero dudaba que lograrán escucharla entre el ruido que producía el equipo de calefacción. Por un momento no paso nada, iba a volver a tocar cuando un fuerte grito la sobresalto.

"¿QUIÉN ES?"- escuchó.

"Mmmm" – tomó aire antes de responder –"Soy Nora Parks, vengo por el puesto de guardia nocturno"- por otro momento nada sucedió Nora comenzó a sentir que su ansiedad quería volver. Al abrirse la puerta se avivo su ansiedad con más fuerzas, frente a ella estaba un hombre, que no pudo identificar si era joven o mayor ya que parecía un esqueleto. Era alto, su rostro esquelético la miraba con unos ojos saltones y ojerosos, tenía orejas grandes que sobresalían de una gastada gorra de color azul grisácea. Sus dientes asomaban entre sus labios, cosa que le erizó la piel ya que cuando el hombre posó sus ojos en Nota rechinó los dientes con tal fuerza que sonaba igual que el ruido que se produce al arañar una pizarra.

"¿Tú?"- preguntó él señalándola con un dedo huesudo, Nora asintió. El hombre la miró de arriba a abajo, luego comenzó a reír descaradamente, la mujer tuvo muchas ganas de salir corriendo. –"Carne fresca"- murmuró entre risas –"No durarás"- dijo dándole una hoja, Nora la tomó con nerviosismo –"Llena eso, llevaba al director, hay un uniforme en la sala de seguridad ¡Empiezas mañana!"- seguidamente le cerró la puerta en la cara. Hiperventilar en un lugar lleno de humedad no le resulto buena idea a Nora por lo que salió corriendo al primer piso. Una vez allí se sentó unos minutos en una banca a retomar su respiración. "Debo resistir" pensó de inmediato al sentir que estaba más tranquila. Ese hombre había sido muy raro, la guardia nocturna empezaría dentro de una hora pero él estaba encerrado en el sótano, como escondiéndose de algo.

Con paso vacilante logró llegar a la sala de seguridad, tomó una pluma y relleno con tranquilidad el cuestionario que debía entregarle al director para recursos humanos. Una vez terminado eso buscó un uniforme, abrió los casilleros que estaban sin llave buscando uno que le ajustará. Al girar vio que un cartel en la pared advertía que uno debería traer su linterna, no perder las llaves y no olvidar cerrar las puertas. Notó que había una pequeña nota escrita a mano debajo del cartel, parecía escrita con lápiz, estaba tan desgastado que apenas se podía ver.

"Nada entra, nada sale"- leyó ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Se mordió los labios sintiendo que la ansiedad no se había ido del todo, eso parecía extraño y el lugar siendo tan grande la intimidaba un poco. Una vez que tomó el uniforme salió en búsqueda de la oficina del director, como no sabía en donde se encontraba regresó al lobby para preguntarle a alguien o revisar el mapa del museo.

El lugar estaba lleno de cajas de madera y varios trabajadores que guardaban algunas de las figuras de cera en ellas, cubriéndolas con virutas de plástico pa evitar que les pasará algo.

"Hola, disculpe solo personal autorizado."- escuchó al fondo dudando si es que se dirigían a ella- "¡Ah! Es usted, nuestro amigo exitoso ¿Viene por otro de sus recorridos de nostalgia? No lo he visto por varios meses"- logró ubicar que la voz venia del extremo del lobby en donde se encontraba el escritorio de la recepción. Nora se quedó escondida tras una columna esperando a ver a la persona que había hablado y a quien se dirigía.

"Si, el trabajo... ¿Qué..qué sucede aquí?"- contestó otra voz, una vez que entraron a su rango de visión vio a dos hombres, uno con un traje y corbata de moño. El otro en un elegante traje de negocios y con celular en el cinturón del pantalón que no dejaba de zumbar.

"El progreso es lo que me dicen. ¡El futuro! Esto... es la historia natural versión 2.0"- dijo el hombre con la corbata de moño, se acercó a un extraño aparato circular a un lado de la figura de Rooselvet. El aparato se encendió con un zumbido, Nora se asomó más al ver que el aparato estaba proyectando una imagen del presidente Teddy arriba de su corcel.

"Bienvenidos al museo de historia nacional, donde la historia cobra vida. ¡Vamos! ya pregunta y deja que otro niño se divierta."- dijo la imagen, los dos hombres se miraron fugazmente asombrados por la tecnología, por el fin el hombre del traje elegante habló.

"Ookey, ¿Dónde naciste Rooselvet?"

"Aquí en New York, la calle 20, octubre 27 de 1858 de..después de cristoo, to, to, tooo" - la imagen había empezado bien pero al momento en que comenzó a trabarse apagaron el aparato.

"bla bla bla historia, cambiando al mundo niño por niño"- dijo el hombre de corbata de moño.

"Excelente, así que.. que agregará interactividad- comentó el otro hombre.

"No señor Daley, agregar no, reemplazar las viejas exhibiciones"- el hombre "Daley" se quedó parado ante la respuesta, parecía que le habían dado un golpe en el estómago y se había quedado sin aire. El otro hombre no se dio cuenta del cambio de humor.

"¿A dónde se irán?- logró articular Daley.

"Lejos, vamos a deshacernos de esta basura, los dioramas, las ceras."-

"¿De quién fue la idea?"-

"Mía claro, como director estoy cargo, mía y del consejo, más del consejo que mía. Que se vaya lo viejo que venga lo nuevo. ¿Qué le importa?"- respondió el hombre de corbata. Nora se ocultó un poco más detrás de la columna, ese hombre era el director y debía entregarle los papeles. ¡Pero ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar con él! En especial no quería interrumpirlos.

"No, es que el público ama esto"- intervino de nuevo Daley.

"Ja, el público, señor Daley ama lo que llega. Usted debe saberlo usted nos dejo"- reclamó el director, Nora se mordió los labios al notar el tono de voz del hombre, parecía decepcionado. Daley tampoco notó el cambio de humor del director.

"Mi situación es otra, mi empresa creció y..."-

"¡Si! ¡Si! Se volvió un éxito. Eso haría yo si fuera el velador"- interrumpió el director. Daley soltó un suspiro.

"¿Y a dónde los mandaran?"- preguntó

"Al archivo muerto"- respondió el director haciendo una pausa, el tono de decepción había desaparecido. -"Los archivos federales"

"¿Dónde está eso?"-

"Washington D.C. al Smithsoniano"-

"Vamos Mcphee, debe haber algo que podamos hacer"- intentó de nuevo Daley.

"¡Es tarde!"- gritó el director - "Se van mañana temprano, se acabó" - ambos se quedaron callados. Daley volvió a suspirar mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, levantó la vista y observó a la mujer que estaba detrás de la columna.

"¿Uh? Hey, hola"- Nora sintió sudor en su espalda, no se había dado cuenta que los hombres se habían movido en su plática y que ella había salido de su escondite por intentar ver el aparato de realidad virtual -"¿Eres nueva?"- el director McPhee volteó a verla curioso.

"¡Ah! E..este si, acabo de... de ver al señor Badel"- contestó rápidamente, con cuidado se fue acercando a ellos, no tenía caso estar escondida detrás de la columna ahora que la habían visto.

"El buen Badel"- dijo sarcásticamente McPhee – "Ese hombre es un dolor de muelas. ¿Serás la nueva guardia nocturna?" –

"Si señor, Badel me pidió que empezará mañana"- contestó ella acercándole los papeles –"y que le entregara esto"- Mcphee le dio un vistazo rápido. Nora sintió que el hombre Daley la estaba viendo y giró la vista avergonzada a otro lado.

"Entonces, si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes irte mañana nos veremos"- ordenó McPhee, Nora asintió –"¡Oh no, están mezclando las figuras" el director se distrajo al ver a los hombres trabajar. El hombre elegante vio una oportunidad para acercarse a Nora.

"Hola de nuevo, me llamo Larry Daley"- se presentó ofreciéndole la mano. Nora la aceptó dudosa, esperando que su propia mano no estuviera sudada y no quedar avergonzada frente al hombre.

"Nora Parks"- se presentó, el hombre sonrió con un dejo melancólico.

"Así que.. serás la nueva guardia"- comento él, Nora volvió a asentir –"Yo era guardia nocturno"- dijo Nora sintió como esas palabras escapaban de los labios del hombre con demasiado sentimiento.

"¿En serio?"- preguntó Nora, lo vio rápidamente de arriba a abajo, toda su ropa era de marca y los zapatos hasta parecían espejos de lo reluciente que estaban. No podía creer que alguien tan elegante hubiera sido antes velador del museo.

"Así es"- contestó él sin quitarle la vista al uniforme que Nora abrazaba –"Te voy a dar un consejo"- Nora se sonrojó –"No tengas miedo,después de que caiga el sol, tu vida será más emocionante"- terminó guiñándole un ojo. Observó como el director tomaba un mono disecado –"Oh Dexter, con permiso"- dijo antes de separarse de ella.

Nora se quedó confundida. ¿Su vida sería más emocionante? Sujeto con más fuerza el uniforme y salió del museo. No sin antes ver como el hombre llamado Larry veía cada caja con tristeza. ¿En serio sería más emocionante? Esa mirada de tristeza no la convenció del todo.


	3. Cap 2: Primeras noches

**Capítulo 2 **Primeras noches

Esperaba que el olor a humedad no se impregnará al uniforme, su departamento, o mejor dicho el cuarto que habitaba era una muy modesta habitación con una cama individual con una mesilla de noche que apenas se mantenía en pie, una mesa de metal barata con dos destartaladas sillas y una cocineta con una hornilla eléctrica. El baño parecía de broma por lo pequeño e incómodo que era. Aún así era lo único que tenía y sin el nuevo trabajo sería difícil mantenerse, con el poco dinero que tenía solo alcanzaba para una actividad, pagar la renta o alimentarse. Tomó su cepillo para peinar su corta cabellera en una acicalada coleta baja, sujetando aquellos cabellos rebeldes con pasadores.

Revisó el reloj de la mesa, debía darse prisa para tomar el subterráneo. No podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a su nuevo trabajo y con las actitudes del Dr. McPhee y de Badel no quería arriesgarse. Aún con sus otros dos trabajos podría darse un poco de tiempo para descansar antes de la guardia, esperaba durar al menos una semana y decidir si renunciaba a uno de sus otros trabajos. Renunciar al trabajo en la comida china sería la mejor idea, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban los jefes y siempre dudaba de la procedencia de los ingredientes. No quería volver a ver en su vida un pollo a la naranja.

Dio un último toque al cuello de su uniforme, estaba lista. Tomó su vieja chaqueta y salió del departamento no sin antes darle un beso a una fotografía a un lado de la cama.

"Deseame suerte papá"-

Logró tomar el tren sin mucho problema, la afluencia de gente aún era mucha. Se colocó en una esquina del vagón observando la gente que entraba y salía, las palabras del señor Daley aún estaban en su cabeza . ¿Su vida sería más emocionante? Lo dudaba, esa mirada no era de alguien que disfrutará mucho su vida, ciertamente ella no disfrutaba su propia vida, tenía que luchar para poder mantenerse en un estilo demasiado…Patético.

Suspiró, golpeando ligeramente su cabeza contra la pared del vagón. Su vida apestaba, aunque debía agradecer que todavía tenía un techo y un poco de comida para sobrevivir, algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo le decían que sólo debía encontrar a su príncipe azul, alguien que la "mantuviera". Río por lo bajo, como si eso fuera fácil, como si por arte de magia todo cambiaría, eso le recordó el extraño comentario de chasquidos mágicos de Debbie, ¿Se habrá referido a lo mismo que sus compañeras de trabajo?. Consiguió un asiento a tres estaciones antes de la suya. Tal vez era tímida pero conservaba un poco de orgullo, prefería ser independiente, no causar problemas a nadie, si ella se metía en algo, ella misma tendría que salir.

No quería que su vida fuera más emocionante, quería que fuera estable. Tal vez conseguir algo mejor y regresar a la universidad, tenía que mantener ese trabajo, el paquete de servicio médico tal vez pudiera mejorar con un poco de antigüedad, y ayudarla con esos ataques de ansiedad que no lograba controlar.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la estación correcta, se levantó sacudiendo un poco su uniforme nuevo, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y era hora de trabajar.

La noche había caído y el silencio del museo no la estaba emocionando para nada, al contrario le estaba dando miedo, encendió algunas luces para observar por donde iba y para no toparse con Badel que apenas verla salió corriendo al sótano antes que el sol se ocultará. ¿Cómo hacia la guardia nocturna si estaba encerrado en el sótano? Fue revisando cada exhibición comprobando que todo estuviera cerrado, al ir comprobando cada puerta se sentía más segura y aburrida, muchas exhibiciones estaban guardadas en cajas de madera y los aparatos de realidad virtual estaban desconectados. No había nada interesante que ver más que las placas de descripciones de exhibiciones vacías.

"¡Sé lo que están intentando!"- el grito de Badel resonó por todo el museo, Nora decidió dejar para después la revisión de la exhibición egipcia para averiguar que sucedía. ¿Alguien habría entrado? No tenía idea de que hacer, tomó la linterna para usarla como arma y corrió hasta el lobby en donde se encontró a Badel caminando erráticamente de un lado a otro, mordiéndose las uñas en desesperación.

"¡Señor Badel! ¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Nora ignorando el hecho de sentir sudor en su espalda como conato de ansiedad.

"¡Ellos pasan!"- gritó señalando con esa huesuda mano a la figura de Teddy Roosevelt y al esqueleto de dinosaurio. –"Se están burlando de mí" –continuó riendo un poco –"Ahora están quietos para espantarme apenas me distraiga. ¡Lo sé! ¿Lo escuchas? ¡Sé lo que planeas!" - volvió a gritar señalando rabiosamente al presidente. Nora comenzó a realmente tenerle miedo.

"Son..sólo figuras de cera" - intervinó ella, cuando Badel corrió a esconderse detrás del escritorio sujetando una silla como protección. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan incómoda, Nora se hubiera reído de lo ridículo que se veía el hombre con la silla como si fuera un domador de leones ante el gigantesco esqueleto de tiranosaurio.

"No por la noche, no lo son, ¡Yo sé lo que son! ¡Monstruos!"- gritó lanzando la silla al esqueleto, Nora sintió la garganta seca de miedo, Badel tomó algunos pisapapeles y se los lanzó al presidente.

"¡Hey! Eso no es respetuoso"- habló Nora al ver como le tumbaba el sombrero a Teddy –"Señor Badel, deje de hacer eso, el Dr. McPhee podría enojarse"- Badel giró a verla con los saltones ojos llenos de furia.

"¿El Dr. McPhee? ¡Ese idiota no sabe nada! Cree que son travesuras por las horas de ocio que tenemos aquí pero no. ¡Ese, ese faraón tiene la culpa!"- vociferó con los brazos al aire completamente desquiciado -"¡Ya dejen de jugar a los inocentes! ¡Sé que están vivos!"- volvió a gritar –"Este trabajo no vale la pena, no lo vale"- murmuró olvidando a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Por un instante nadie hizo movimientos, Nora esperaba alguna reacción de él y al parecer él esperaba una reacción del dinosaurio. ¿A esto se refería Debbie por trabajo pesado? El tiempo confinado en un lugar cerrado y sin nadie con quien hablar podría volver loco a cualquiera y al parecer Badel ya había perdido la cordura. El rechinido de los dientes del hombre sonaron más tétricos con el vacío del lobby.

"¡AAAH no lo soporto más!"- gritó Badel corriendo de vuelta al sótano pasando al lado de Nora.

"Eso.. si fue muy raro"- logró decir la mujer al sentirse sola, después de ese suceso sintió que el lugar no era tan tétrico. Si el hombre se quedaba toda la noche en el sótano ella no tendría que lidiar con él, seguro sería algo aburrido estar allí sola toda la noche sin embargo lo aguantaría, el trabajo no parecía realmente tan malo. Coloco su lámpara en el cinturón, con el nuevo silencio había logrado mantenerse calmada y olvidar su ansiedad. Siguió en su recorrido a cerrar las puertas del museo, la exhibición egipcia le provocó un poco de miedo por la oscuridad. Prefirió encender la luz, una vez hecho notó que una lámpara alumbraba un lugar vacío. –"Que extraño"- se dijo acercandose a la pared, no había nada allí pero parecía que era el lugar de algo importante. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera guiarla hasta que logró encontrar una placa de descripción. Al terminar de leerla sintió que todo el color de su cuerpo se había ido.

La tabla de oro de Ahkmenrah había desaparecido.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Debía haber una explicación para esto. Tal vez era una broma para los novatos, siempre hay algo para los novatos en cada trabajo, tal vez la actuación de Badel era parte del truco, salir a burlarse de ella y esconder la tabla del faraón. Es decir, es el objeto más valioso del todo el museo, sería la broma perfecta para los novatos.

¿Pero qué tal si no era una broma? Badel realmente estaba loco y alguien se había robado la tableta de oro. Nora ya había pasado más de media hora llorando en el lobby sin idea de que hacer. ¿Llamaría a la policía o al Doctor McPhee? Ninguna le gustaba y el ataque de miedo no disminuía para nada, sólo podía seguir llorando frente a la figura de Teddy Roosevelt, tenía entre sus manos el sombrero estirandolo cada que sollozaba.

-"¿Por qué?" -pensaba entre lágrimas, sin poder moverse, no podía creer su suerte. Debía existir algo allá arriba que realmente la odiaba. El sonido del teléfono la hizo saltar soltando el sombrero de Teddy, parecía que resonaba por todo el museo, logró moverse al quinto timbre.

-"¿Si?"- contestó ahogando otro sollozo.

-"¿Dora? ¿Tu nombre era Dora verdad?"- esa voz se le hacía conocida pero no la logró ubicar porque hablaba demasiado de prisa –"¡Ah no! ¡Nora! Si, ese era tu nombre, soy Larry, Larry Daley"-

-"El hombre de ayer"- habló Nora recordando al hombre vestido tan elegante.

-"Si, ese mismo. Mira, no puedo explicarte todo ahora mismo pero necesito que tengas confianza en mí ¿Está bien?"- Nora sollozó un poco.

-"Está bien"- contestó sintiéndose peor al saber que el hombre al otro lado de la línea la estaba escuchando llorar.

-"Sé que la tabla de Ahkmenrah no está en el museo, se fue por error en el cargamento hacia Washington" – Nora sentía que las piernas se le convertían en gelatina –"Voy a regresarla lo más pronto posible pero necesito que me cubras, que Mcphee no se cuenta"-

-"Pero, y..yo"- comenzó a titubear la mujer.

-"¡Por favor!"- gritó Larry, se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo, parecía que el hombre estaba en un lugar lleno de mucha gente. –"La voy a regresar, solo necesito tu ayuda"-

-"El señor Badel está en el sótano, tal vez podría ayu.."-

-"Olvida a ese hombre, Jed lo odia, por esta noche cubreme, regresare mañana en la noche"- interrumpió Larry.

-"Esta bien"- habló Nora, allí iba otra vez su buena voluntad, aceptando cosas que no tenía idea.

"Excelente, muchas gracias"- contestó más tranquilo Larry –"Oh y Nora.."

-"¿Si?"-

-"Cuando regrese con tabla, no tengas miedo. Teddy te ayudará en caso que no me veas de inmediato"-

-"¿Teddy?"- recordó el sombrero de la figura de cera, estaba en el suelo manchado por sus propias lágrimas.

-"Por favor, cuida de todos en el museo, hasta que yo regrese"- finalizó Larry colgando la llamada.

-"Ah, si e..esta bien"- dijo Nora a la línea muerta, por fin se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan buena? Esto ya no entraba en la desesperada sección de mantener un empleo, sino en una nueva, en la desesperada sección de evitar la prisión. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle caso a un completo desconocido que había sido el guardia años atrás? Era cierto que el Dr. McPhee le tenía un cierto respeto al hombre llamado Larry Daley pero eso no quería decir que ella le tuviera confianza y le cubriera las espaldas ¿O si?

Le había dicho que devolvería la tabla, que sólo necesitaba que el Dr. McPhee no se enterará, el verdadero problema era pensar en como llevar a cabo tal pedido. Badel seguía gritando cosas de un lado a otro del museo, vociferando entre groserías y amenazas entre cada exhibición, enfocándose más en la sección de mamíferos del África, no tenía idea del porque odiaba tanto a los primates. Tampoco comprendía porque gritaba tan alegre por la ausencia de los monos capuchinos.

El señor Daley había mencionado que olvidara a Badel, que no la ayudaría. ¿Quién sería Teddy o Jed? Cuando logró calmarse tomó el sombrero de Teddy Roosevelt e intentó arreglarlo. El pobre sombrero estaba irreconocible, entre sus lágrimas y el estrujarlo entre sus manos lo habían deformado.

-"¿Tú eres el Teddy del que habló el señor Daley?"- preguntó vagamente a la figura de cera del antiguo presidente. Se sintió tonta al no recibir una respuesta, era obvio, era una figura de cera, no podía contestarle.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?"- se preguntó a si misma dejando el sombrero a un lado del caballo. Estaba en un gran aprieto, perder el trabajo e ir a prisión por la desaparición de una tabla de oro macizo de años de antigüedad y mucho valor historico. –"Sólo me queda confiar en el señor Daley"-

Era la única salida que tenía, y para llevarla a cabo necesitaba mentir o engañar al Dr. McPhee sin olvidar que todavía tenía que lidiar con Badel. Fue al baño a limpiarse la cara, estaba toda sucia por las lagrimas y por destruir el sombrero de la figura de Roosevelt. ¿Cómo se le puede engañar a un hombre tan obsesionado con los detalles como al Dr. McPhee?

Se paralizo al ver su reflejo, acababa de tener una idea.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

-"¿Pero qué es todo esto?"- gritó McPhee al entrar a la sala de miniaturas, o lo que era, las últimas cajas que iban a ir a la bodega federal estaban abiertas. Virutas de plásticos repartidas por toda la sala incluso sobre las bancas. -"¡No, no no! Las figuras aztecas están con los mayas y las construcciones mayas están con los edificios del viejo oeste. ¡No son ni lo más remotamente cercanos!"-

Nora sonrió forzadamente, hacer todo eso le costó un buen rato, aunque Badel había ayudado de cierta forma. Antes del amanecer se había acercado a gritarle a las miniaturas prehispánicas, retándolas a que le dispararan sus flechas mortales, lanzo varias bolsas de virutas de plástico sin sentido y luego volvió a esconderse al sótano.

-"Dr. McPhee, tengo que ser sincera con usted"- comenzó Nora esperando ser convincente –"El señor Badel estuvo gritándole a todas las exhibiciones toda la noche y bueno"– dijo encogiéndose de hombros señalando todo el caos. –"La verdad me dio mucho miedo"- Un poco de verdad entre mentiras, esperaba que McPhee le creyera, el hombre suspiró enojado.

-"Badel otra vez, no me sorprende"- dijo McPhee –"Ese hombre siempre con su sentido del humor pero es el único que se ha logrado quedarse por tanto tiempo después de que el señor Daley se fuera"- la mujer terció la boca intranquila, todo iba bien por el momento.

-"Cerré muchas exhibiciones pero bueno.. Él también tiene llaves y…"- siguió Nora sin dirigirle la mirada. Estaba nerviosa, sentía que si lo veía por mucho tiempo a los ojos descubriría todas sus mentiras.

-"Típico de él, tampoco duran los segundos guardias nocturnos gracias a él pero al parecer usted ha durado la noche completa señorita Parks"-

-"¿En serio?"- preguntó Nora sorprendida.

-"Para esta hora todos me han entregado sus papeles de renuncia, ni siquiera el señuelo del plan médico los convence"- contestó McPhee moviendo despectivamente las virutas de plástico con sus zapatos –"Que se puede hacer, entonces la veré hoy en la noche"- y sin más se despidió de ella. Nora tragó saliva asustada, había hecho algunos desórdenes en varias exhibiciones, nada destructivo, solo desordenar todo, McPhee era un amante del orden, incluso el más pequeño detalle fuera de lugar lo volvía loco.

Esperaba que eso lo distrajera todo el día hasta que Larry pudiera llegar con la tabla.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Con suerte había logrado dormir, tuvo que trabajar horas extras en la comida china porque una compañera se había enfermado, durante el transcurso de su turno se vio forzada varias veces a aguantar la respiración entre la ansiedad de lo que sucedería en el museo y la dudosa procedencia de la comida que servía. No podía dejar de pensar en varias preguntas ¿Llegaría el señor Daley a tiempo? ¿Se habría dado cuenta el Dr. McPhee de la falta de la tabla? Cada que un policía pasaba por la tienda sentía un sudor por su espalda, esperando que dijeran su nombre en voz alta para arrestarla.

Nunca sucedió, así que cuando regresó al museo esa tarde sintió un gran alivio al ver que McPhee se iba del museo furioso y cansado porque no había terminado de ordenar. Ni hablar de mandar las restantes cajas a Washington, tendrían que esperar.

Al sentir el silencio del museo parecía que la noche anterior había sido un mal sueño, corrió hacia la exhibición egipcia, seguía igual como la dejo. Cerrada y sin señales de que alguien hubiera entrado. Suspiró un poco aliviada, la tabla aún no estaba allí, solo le quedaba esperar.

Mientras iba camino a la oficina de seguridad escuchó nuevamente un grito Badel, seguido de un fuerte ruido de algo rompiéndose, corrió una vez más hacia el lobby y se topó con algo que no esperaba. Badel estaba lanzando cosas de una lado a otro, rompiendo vitrinas y esforzándose en tirarle la cabeza al esqueleto del dinosaurio.

Badel realmente se había vuelto loco y planeaba destruir las exhibiciones. Nora gritó asustada antes de salir a detenerlo, rogaba dentro de sí que Larry Daley pudiera llegar a tiempo o de lo contrario no quedaría un lugar en donde exhibir la tabla dorada de Ahknmerah.


End file.
